Uncontrollable Bodily Responses
by KTxx
Summary: "We have a... connection." she stated confidently. "But a connection does not mean love!" AU. Naley. OneShot.


She took a deep breath before exhaling loudly. ''I... I kissed Nathan Scott.''

Brooke gasped, eyes wide. ''_No way_!'' she exclaimed in shock. She paused for a moment, because this... it was _huge._ ''Wow... _wow._'' she actually had to take a seat to process it all. ''What about Jake? And... wow. Do you _like_ him?''

''No!'' she said immediately, pacing in her small bedroom. ''I mean, he's _Nathan._ Annoying, stupid, assy Nathan.''

''Who you _kissed._''

Haley glared at her. _If looks could kill..._ ''Really, Sherlock? I didn't know that.''

Brooke's green eyes rolled as a dry look appeared on her face. ''Don't be mean, at least I didn't kiss Nathan Scott.'' she quipped, before smiling a smile that was so _Brookish._ ''So, how did it happen? What was it like? What did you guys say? Were there fireworks? I bet there were fireworks...'' she rambled in excitement. ''This is amazing! It's like... The Princess and The Pauper!''

''Since when was I marrying Jake?'' her nose scrunched up in slight disgust. Sure, Jake was cool. But _marriage_? She's only in college. Yes, she may dream about her wedding day, considering Brooke has been married to Julian for three months, and she's secretly jealous that Brooke has already found _the one._ But with Jake, it just didn't seem right. The only reason she was really with him was because their families were friends and it just kinda... happened.

''You know what I mean,''

''Not really...'' she said slowly. ''I just... Nathan is, like, _different. _He doesn't follow the crowd and he's his own person, I guess that just scares me a little. He hangs around with Julian, so he's with us. And we fight, like, all of the time.'' Haley admitted. ''I really need to tell you something.''

Brooke rested her chin in the palm of her hand, leaning forward in interest. ''Spill,''

Haley sat down across from her, on the edge of her bed. ''When you and Julian were on your honeymoon, and Jake was visiting his grandma in Texas, Lucas and Peyton went to Tree Hill to spend Christmas with their families. But since my mom died the family haven't been celebrating Christmas, and Nathan had a huge fight with his Dad so we both spent Christmas here... _together._''

''Wait, so you guys kissed all of those months ago and _now_ you decide to tell me?''

''We didn't! I swear.'' she raised her hands up in defence. ''We just hung out, and we watched movies, and he taught me how to play basketball and I taught him how to make Mac 'n' Cheese...'' she trailed off in thought, before shaking her head to regain her thoughts. ''But then when everyone got back we didn't want it to change, so we kept our 'friendship' a secret. Sorry, Brooke.''

Haley squeezed her eyes shut, preparing herself for a Brooke Davis rant about their friendship and how she doesn't appreciate information about her best friend being kept from her. She jumped in surprise when Brooke didn't say anything; she just wrapped her arms around her and hugged her tightly.

''You're in love,'' Brooke whispered gleefully.

''Whoa there cupid,'' she pushed Brooke away from her weakly. ''I'm not in love.''

''You kept you guys a secret because you didn't want anything to change. You didn't want life to get in the way because you were so happy!''

Haley's mouth hung open in slight shock. _No,_ she did not like Nathan. No one really _likes_ Nathan. He's quiet around people, he doesn't care about much except for basketball, and he is the complete opposite of her. They're opposites, the kinds that do not attract. Girls like him, though. Except her, she never liked him like that. He just wasn't her type. They hardly spoke because he was so close to Julian, and she and Julian are only really friends because of Brooke. But when they tried to make a small conversation with each other, they would have nothing to say because they were so different. They didn't _know_ each other.

Until Christmas, that is.

And she saw this completely different side to him. It was like she wanted to hit herself in the face for being so judgemental in the first place. He was so _bright._ He had this amazing energy when he spoke about basketball. Or when he expressed how much he misses his little sister Lily. She knew that he wasn't some moody, kept-to-himself, stuck up boy. He was _ambitious_, and fun, and he had this laugh... it was deep and throaty and it made her swoon.

''We have a... _connection._'' she stated confidently. ''But a connection does not mean love!''

And with that, she stormed out.

Brooke smirked as she crossed her arms over her chest in triumph. ''She's so loves him, it's not even funny.'' she giggled to herself. ''Okay, maybe a little.''

* * *

><p>''Man, I'm so <em>dizzy.<em>'' Nathan chuckled to himself, his head hanging upside down from the edge of the couch in his dorm room. ''Dude, you should totally try this.''

Julian placed his magazine on the coffee table, looking at him strangely. ''You seem perky today.''

He chuckled. ''Did you just call me _perky_?''

''You are,'' Julian stated. ''Normally you sit bitching about Jake thinking he's the best, or moan about missing home. Seriously, dude, what happened?''

Nathan sat up, sitting properly on the couch. He shook his head from the dizziness, as the kiss flashed in his mind, causing him to smile slightly. Slightly, because she's with Jake Jagielski and despite how he feels about Haley, she's still a bitch (he does like that about her, he just won't admit it). It was weird, she was always the girl who was everything he hated about Duke University. Shallow, conceited, judgemental.

But, yeah, he was totally wrong about that.

She wasn't shallow, she just cared about what people thought about her. Because she wants to be liked by people, and if she isn't, then she just takes it the wrong way. Haley isn't conceited, she's just proud of her accomplishments. And she wasn't... Actually, yes, she was judgemental. But that was because he walked around acting like he hated the world because Jake took his basketball position meaning he had to learn a whole new one, and because he missed home like crazy. Haley didn't have any reason to believe he wasn't moody, or irritating.

And in the months of their secret friendship since Christmas, he's grew feelings for her. He knows that. And since their kiss, he knows what it is.

_Love._

''Dude, I gotta tell you something.''

''What?'' Julian asked, eyes widening slightly.

He paused for a moment. ''Don't laugh,'' he warned.

''Laughter is an uncontrollable bodily response.'' he replied monotonously. ''So no promises.''

''I kissed Haley James,'' Nathan blurted out, unable to keep the words in any longer. He couldn't control his jubilance, he kissed _Haley James_!

Julian pressed his lips tightly together, desperately trying to hold in the laughter bubbling inside of him that he desperately wanted to keep inside, not wanting to cause offence. But that failed as the chuckles escaped from his throat and echoed around the room. ''Wow,'' he breathed. ''That was definitely unexpected.''

Nathan shook his head, ignoring the laughter. ''You're telling me.''

''What the hell happened?''

''I don't know... I've seen a different side to her lately, she's actually not that bad.''

Julian laughed, shaking his head. ''That was never the problem for me, I've always liked her. _You're _the one that's always had a problem with her.''

''I know,'' he nodded. ''I just... this is so weird. She called me, crying. She and Jake had just had this fight about something, and she didn't want to disturb you and Brooke because you went to some fancy dinner. So she came over, we watched a movie and we just talked about anything for hours. Then we started talking about how we underestimated each other, and I said that we weren't friends...''

''Let me guess, you said you were more?'' Julian snorted. ''That's so _cliché._''

''Stop using girl words,'' Nathan commanded teasingly. ''And yeah, I did actually, because I kinda think we are.''

''Then what?''

_''How do you know we're more? You can't possibly know that.'' she stated, wide eyed._

_Nathan shrugged, angling his body so it was facing hers on the couch they were sat on. ''Well, I want to kiss you _right now. _I'm friends with Peyton, I don't want to kiss her.'' he said hotly, his breath tickling her face._

_Haley blinked rapidly, trying to calm her racing heartbeat down somehow. This was Nathan, she didn't talk like this with him. She talked about school, and family, and anything really. Not about stuff like _this _though. About feelings. She snorted, ''That's because she's totally in love with Lucas.''_

_''And you're totally in love with Jake, aren't you?'' he questioned mockingly._

_''You know that's not true,''_

_''It doesn't matter anyway,'' he said. ''Because I know that I want to kiss you. Besides, that way I can know for sure how I feel about you. And it can increase your feelings for me.''_

_She slapped his shoulder, blushing. ''There are no feelings.''_

_He smirked daringly. ''Prove it.''_

_So she kissed him._

_And there weren't just fireworks. There were _sparks_, and lightening, and it felt bright, like the sun. It was intoxicating, just the feel of their lips pressed together made their heads spin. It made their hearts race, their hands sweat, and their little hairs on their arms stand up. It was such a strong feeling that none of them had experience before._

_Once they broke apart, she smirked at him. ''Told ya, nothing.'' she lied, smacking him on the chest and turning back to the television._

_''Um, yeah,'' he rubbed the back of his neck uncomfortably. ''Yeah, nothing.''_

Julian chuckled in disbelief, wincing mockingly. ''Ouch, man, that sucks.''

''Nah, it doesn't.'' Nathan shrugged with a grin. ''She was lying. I know her well enough to know when she's lying.''

''And how are you going to prove it?''

He stayed silent then, contemplating the task. ''I haven't figured that out yet...''

* * *

><p>Nathan didn't see her for another two days after that, until he heard a loud knock on his dorm room door.<p>

''Scott, open this door _right now_!'' she demanded angrily, smacking her fist on the cheap wood repeatedly.

So he obliged and opened the door, stepping out of the way instinctively as she stormed in the room. He smiled at the sight of her in her, she looked gorgeous, all heated and angry. She shoved her phone in his face. ''Someone knows!''

''That you're insane? Sorry Hales, but I knew that a long time ago.''

''This isn't funny,'' she glared, before clicking something on her phone which shown a recording of them kissing. The video looked like it was taken from the door, which they obviously didn't hear open. ''They're threatening to tell everyone. I thought you lock your door!''

He shrugged, sitting back down on his bean bag chair and resuming his came of _Call of Duty. _''Clay has a key, he could have done it.'' he said nonchalantly. ''I think he gave Quinn a copy of the key, too.''

Haley gasped audibly. ''I knew it!'' she exclaimed. ''That bitch.''

''Why do you care anyway? You broke up with Jake.'' he questioned, causing his lips to curve up into a smile. ''Did you do that because of me?''

She scoffed, rolling her brown eyes. ''Pfft, as if.'' she placed a hand on her hip. ''We just weren't working out.''

''Because you don't have feelings for him?'' he paused his game again and stood up directly in front of her. ''You can deny it all you want, but unlike Jake, I know you Haley. You're bossy, and controlling, and quite rude, actually. But I lied when we kissed, I _did_ feel something. And I know you did, too.''

Haley was actually quite speechless. How did he know her so well after a couple of months? She had been with Jake for almost seven, and he didn't even know her that well. It was complete madness. ''That kiss... it _changed me._''

''How?''

''I... I- I think that I fell in love with you,'' she whispered in realisation. ''Brooke was right.''

His eyebrows raised and his stomach done a summersault in excitement as his heart started to pound. ''_Finally._''

Her eyes widened. ''Wait- _what_?'' Haley spluttered. ''What do you mean _finally_? You knew?''

''No,'' he shook his head, grinning. ''I've loved you for months, I was just waiting for you to love me back. It was only a matter of time.''

''_Oh my God! _You're so full of s-''

She was interrupted by his lips, pressed firmly onto hers. She didn't pull away, she just melted into him. Because, yes, she loved him. After one kiss, one life changing kiss she had fallen in love with the guy who made her laugh, and smile. He actually made her feel _good_ about herself. She may have acted like she was confident, but inside she was one of the most self conscious girls on the planet. And he changed that.

''I know you're scared,'' he told her breathlessly, running a hand through her hair, resting it at the back of her head. ''But all of this means _something._ And we've gotta listen to it, or else we'll have nothing. And if we have nothing, then I won't have you. Which pretty much sucks.''

''You can have me,'' she whispered. ''Because despite how annoying you are, I suppose it wouldn't be _that bad_ being Nathan Scott's girlfriend.''

''So you're my girlfriend now?''

She nodded, smiling brightly. ''Yes.''

''We're opposites,'' he reminded her, not really sure why. He just didn't want her to jump into this for her to regret it later, despite how much his heart is screaming _shut up, you idiot!_

''That _definitely_ attract.''

He laughed, grabbing her hand and intertwining their fingers. ''No backing out now, you're stuck with me.''

Haley kissed his cheek softly. ''Good,'' she started pulling him towards the door. ''And we're not keeping it a secret this time. C'mon, let's go. We have to go and tell _everybody. _Brooke's gonna freak.''

''What have I done?'' he chuckled to himself as she pulled him out of the room.

_So it is true..._

One kiss _can_ change everything.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>Can anyone guess what this is inspired by?:P Hehe, anyone that didn't know, I've completely fell in love with Dan and Blair from Gossip Girl. I can't write them, because I've not watched all of the show, and I hardly know any of the other characters. So I made this. I kept changing my mind and I'm half asleep, so this probably sucks. _Disclaimer: _I do not own any of the shows/characters wrote about or based on.

This is dedicated so **fallingaimlessly.** You rock, girly. Seriously, sometimes I have a sucky day and I come home to a nice email from you that always makes me smile, and laugh most of the time. And unlike Dair, we're not opposites! It's weird how we're so alike. We have the same favourite couples, bands, shows. So I wrote this for you, because I know you love Dair, and Naley. So this is the perfect combo. **xxxx**

Still unsure about this, but I really want to post it. So, please review! **x**


End file.
